borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Chimera
It actually rotates between shock, fire, corrosive and explosive. Also, the chimera was a mythical beast with a tail with a dragon's head, lion's head and goats body. :I assume that means with a lion's head, a goat's body, and a dragon's tail. Correcting the article now. --Spaphrenchie 18:24, November 22, 2009 (UTC) "It is unknown if all models have scopes, only two rounds, or higher fire rate." Allow me to answer all of these questions at once!--Corinthian-blue 20:10, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :(I put his pictures with the table) --Raisins 21:40, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Chimeras There are multiple Chimeras in mythology, anon. (SIGN YOUR FRIGGIN' POSTS, PEOPLE). But onto my real discussion topic: This weapon effect does not just apply to revolvers. I have heard of (but not seen) chimaera shotguns, repeaters, etc. TheParagon 01:38, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :Nope, they do not exist (at least, without modifying a weapon in a save file). The Chimera part is an Accessory piece called "gd_weap_revolver_pistol.acc.acc5_Atlas_Chimera". While it is possible that this piece can be hacked onto other types of weapons such as shotguns and SMGs (I've seen both, confirmed to be modded), the game's gun randomizer will only take parts from the same weapon type as the base. Thus, Chimeras are revolvers only. --Spaphrenchie 18:36, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Only ever seen Chimera revolvers, and I've seen three unique ones thusfar, four counting the other person in Multi I saw with one. I'm thinking this is a rumor and/or wishful thinking. But four is not a sizable sample for study. --Corinthian-blue 02:38, November 18, 2009 (UTC) I have seen a Chimera submachine gun. It was white in color with yellow glowing trim down the barrel. However, I believe the non-revolver Chimeras to be simply modded guns made by people who used the console to apply the Chimera accessory onto guns other than revolvers. TheMarshallTwins 23:00, February 27, 2010 (UTC)TheMarshallTwins Please note that the "fourth Chimera picture" referenced in the below posts has been removed. --Spaphrenchie 18:36, November 26, 2009 (UTC) I've only seen one Chimera, and I added it as example #4 below (sorry about the pic... I'll replace it with a better one later). On my weapons list, this Chimera has a pearlescent rarity rating. VVR41TH 15:23, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :That seems hacked or bugged to me. The fire rate and magazine size are nonsensically large. I'd assume it's a combination of revolver and machine gun parts. --Raisins 17:12, November 20, 2009 (UTC) ::Fourth one is most definitely not a true Chimera. Possibly a Revolver type weapon with the barrel of a Torgue Violator and the clip of a machine gun. Definitely bugged/hacked, most likely the latter. --Spaphrenchie 18:24, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Please note that the "fourth Chimera picture" referenced in the above posts has been removed. --Spaphrenchie 18:36, Omegashadows,November 26, 2009 (UTC) A chimera is as described in the wiki article. The Creature you speak of is a Manticore which is a type of chimera. Is there a Pearl version of the Chimera? Just curious as Im looking to steer clear of the any modded weps on any of my toons. Rogan 84---April 29, 2010 I noticed I saw an Atlas "Aries Chimera" and wondered if it was modded Elemental Damage The article mentions that the shots are either corrosive, fire, or lightning (which we should probably replace with shock to be consistent with the game's terms), but does not mention that it also fires explosive rounds. I think that it checks the explosive first (thus the explosive icon for the elemental effect on the gun) and it seems to occur more frequently. Billdoom 18:58, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :As shown by the elemental indicator, the default type for Chimera rounds is explosive, but they have a chance of taking on one of those three elements when fired. --Nagamarky 06:09, December 29, 2009 (UTC) I removed my comments as they are no longer relevant. Lummus 21:26, March 23, 2010 (UTC) PlayThrough Which playthrough do these drop on? The Flying Fenrakk 00:03, January 21, 2010 (UTC) any, all. very rare. Don't touch this!!!|top|15pxDr. F 04:15, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Varieties FMXfox 23:16, March 7, 2010 (UTC)FMXfox User:FMXfox ' '